Trials of Szija
Prologue My name is Erk, I come from Skoul, a small island home to a decent amount of people. Skoul has always been a strange place, its one place that Skiths and Krolesk'Kans, Jarulians and Kal'Kanosvians know alike. I would reckon that Skythions know of it too. Skoul means Isle of Odd Youths ''in the common tongue. Most youths who seek to abandon traditions come to Skoul, I myself was one of them. Some people come to Skoul and live there until they die, others only live for a period of time then return to where they came from. With Skoul explained, I suppose I can begin the proper and meaningful tale I have to tell. Act I ''"I am the great Sar' Szija Nijal! I have come to save Skoul from IT." Szija said, with a great energy contained within his voice. Most of us Skoul residents laughed, we thought that this Szija guy was just another fellow trying to convince us all to abandon Skoul and return to the cruel and tedious lives we lived before we came to Skoul. Szija continued speaking, but most of us began to ignore the crazy Skith after his initial announcement. He was kind of boring really. I was one of the first to really ignore him, and I did so because I had to return to what I was working on in the workshop. So I slipped away from the gathering that had amassed around the Skith. I walked off into the workshop and fetched the tools I needed. I then crouched down near the furnace and dug a little hole in the dirt floor, and retrieved the peculier gemstone I had found a few weeks prior. It was a very strange gem really, green and glowing. Almost made me think it was alive, but it certainly wasn't. I placed the odd gem on a table and tried to figure out how to carve some symbols into it. I figured it could be a neat trinket I could sell for a hefty price if I carved some Iysk symbols into it and came up with some tripe about how it is magical. I chuckled to myself at the thought. As I considered how I would go about carving the rock, I heard some commotion outside. I stuck my head out of the workshop to have a look at what was happening. Act II From the Perspective of Wizard Alfred "DAMN YOU SKITH. JUST DIE!" ''I shouted, angered that this damned useless and idiotic Skith refused to die. The damned thing, I think called Szija or some nonsense like that, just didn't want to die. "''IRKROROOOOO KAARRRROO!" ''The damned thing shouted, it didn't even speak the common tongue, not even Netheric or Theandic, or even Jarulian. It was spouting jibberish. I grabbed a sword and threw the damn thing at the Skith, hoping that might shut it up. The damned Skith, with cat-like reflexes narrowly avoided the sword, grabbed it mid-flight and threw it back. It was certainly getting irritating. I began to channel a fireball in my left hand to throw at the damn thing, whilst preparing another fireball in my right hand. Then the Skith charged at me, with a spear--.. In fact, where in the name of the Nether did the damn thing find a spear? I didn't see any spears on this pitiful little island of misled youths when I stepped foot here. Then suddenly the Skith threw the spear at me. I prepared to throw a partially-charged fireball at the incoming spear, then suddenly the fireballs I had been charging up ceased to be. I could feel a weakness come about me... I jumped aside to avoid the spear, yet it still grazed my left side. "''ARRRGGHHHH!" I shouted, the damned thing was painful. Since when can Skiths throw painful things? I couldn't figure it out, why did the damn thing caused pain? It reminded me of--... It couldn't have been. I spoke, whilst getting up from the ground; "What--.. What madness? You're a feeble Skith, you can't harm me yet--..." ''I stopped mid-setence. The Skith approached and smiled, the damned rodent then spoke in its bizarre and twisted way it spoke; "''I am Sar' Szija Nijal. Most notably, Nijal. I no like Void-demons like you." "Are you this dense? I'm not a damnable Lurker. I am a Keeper, I am Alfred." ''I retorted. "''Lies! Void-demon must die." The damnable Skith replied, it somehow found another damned spear similar to the first, and it then began approaching. I quickly conjured up a small fireball and lobbed it at the damnable Skith, just to give myself enough time to disappear. The fireball hit the Skith dead on, and left the damned thing off-balance, during this brief moment I teleported away to safety. Act III From the Perspective of Erk I watched as the strange creature teleported away. Szija was trying to regain his balance, but once the creature left, Szija quickly regained balance and threw his spear to the ground shortly before he himself fell to his knees and shouted; "Arrrg! It ESCAPED!" I slowly and cautiously approached, a little bewildered personally at all the destruction. Half of Skoul was alight with flame, dozens of Skoul inhabitants lay dead, and Szija was the only one who I could see was clearly alive. Szija turned and looked at me as I approached, and spoke; "That." He said, staring at the rock in my hand. I had entirely forgotten I grabbed the rock before sticking my head out of the workshop to see what was happening. I held up my hand and looked at the rock, then looked at Szija. Szija jumped up, ran up to me, and snatched the rock. He jumped around joyfully, as if he didn't care that the creature escaped. I tried to grab the rock back but Szija avoided my every attempt. "Hey! Give it back then!" I said. "No." Szija replied. "Its MY rock! I found it. Its mine!" I exclaimed. Szija was still jumping around joyfully, occaisonally holding up the rock like a prize or trophy. I lunged at Szija, and tackled him. He let go of the rock and the rock bounced away into a burning hut. I scrambled to get back up and get the rock before Szija but as I got up I realized Szija had already dahed into the burning hut. I rushed in after Szija, and as I crossed the threshold of the hut, Szija was running out and I inadvertently tackled him. The hut was by now engulfed in flames, and I saw inside the hut... A strange being. It was the height of an average man, and seemed to be indifferent about the burning hut surrounding it. At its feet, there were shards of the rock that I and Szija had previously been fighting over. The being looked at me, and smiled. It was terrifying to behold its black teeth, and I noticed its eyes were like black pearls. I realized then what exactly it was. I was paralyzed with fear and terror. During all this, Szija scrambled to his feet and scurried off somewhere. The Void Lurker approached me, and with one hand pulled me up to my feet. It examined me, and tilted its head sideways as it stared into my eyes. I was still petrified. The creature spoke with a scratchy voice, comparable to two rocks being scratched one against the other; "You are.. Erk. No... You are Thorstas. Thorstas, yes. That shall be your name now. I am... Arkenthraz, your great and powerful master. You will serve me well, will you not?" I didn't like this, I tried to deny and object but the only words which I said were; "Yes. Arkenthraz, I am your humble and grateful servant. Tell me how I am to serve you." Act IV From the Perspective of Szija "Arkenthraz... No... It is free. IT... Is free. No. Corrupted the youth it did. Failed Szija did." ''Szija told Szija this. Szija must find Void-Thing, Jzardo. Though not JZARDO whom Szija only heard rumors of. Szija must find real Jzardo void-thing. "''The high priesty could know... Or Naviro. Yes. High Druidy." Szija thought: Must return to Kar'Skith. Warn of Arkenthraz. Yes. Szija do this thing. Act V From the Perspective of High Druid Kalitaros It was far, far too early for this nonsense. It was about the middle of the night, and Sar' Szija Nijal had broken into my chambers and rudely shook me awake. He told me to get ready and meet him in the dining hall, then he scurried off as Skiths normally do. I tried to get myself together a bit before grabbing some robes and heading off to the dining hall. I entered the dining hall and was mildly amused by the persons that Skith managed to round up. Sir Naviro sat there at the table, with Arcadius Dravicus next to him, and finally Edgar Varstuvius sitting alone at one end of the table. Szija walked into the room right behind me and spoke; "High priesty. Good you came. Take a seat." I decided to take a seat, and took a brief moment to speak greetings to those that were already gathered together. As the greetings concluded, Szija jumped onto the table and began; "Friends. I am Sar' Szija Nijal. As you best know now. I was, and am, and always have been hunting down the void demons. It is, as Ikto says, a duty of my people. This duty... Takes me to many lands. Many Islands, and many nations. Szija has seen Esgard, and once received direcitons from a drunken Lurvanian. Szija is very capable traveler, you see." ''Szija paused a moment, probably to gather his thoughts. "''Szija is ehm--... Conflicted. Szija's... friend, let's say, is possessed by a void demon.. Arkenthraz, yes. Szija would ask... Aid, and help, of.. Szija's friends." He mumbled and stutted a bit after that, but most of it was incoherent. Naviro was the first to speak up; "Szija, if you need my help, you've got it. Let us find this void demon and slay it!" Arcadius scratched his head, and commented; "Szija, we're practically brothers. As close as Skith and Skythion can get. I shall aid however best I can." Edgar Varstuvius ceased pacing and approached the table. He spoke'', addressing Szija; "''Szija, Whilst you played a role of some form during what's been dubbed The Storm in the North, I simply can't aid you in this seemingly personal matter. There is nothing I can do for you in regards to this matter, nor is there anything I can do for the others seeking to involve themselves in this matter." Szija looked at Edgar and replied; "Edgiiir Virstubidus, Szija respects your right to be fool. Szija wishes you many calm seas, and may the Skith-charm smite thee." Varstuvius, appearing to be unsure what to make of it, nodded and thanked Szija, then bid the rest of those gathered a farewell and left in a hurry. "Szija, void lurkers can not possess people. You're aware of this, I hope?" I said in a calm manner. Szija looked at me with a dumbfounded look. He replied; "High priesty. That is true of Void LURKERS'. Arkenthraz is '''void demon though. It is like.. Skith, and Jarulian. One is Skith, other is not."'' I sighed. Arcadius spoke up; "Kalitaros, there is a certain... Difference between Void Lurkers, and Void Demons. Whilst, by all counts the same thing, Void Demons refer more to those Void Lurkers who changed, to some extent." I raised an eyebrow. Since when do Dravii know of the obscure. "Arcadius, what are you getting at?" I asked. Arcadius looked to Szija briefly, then looked back at me and spoke; "When Void Lurkers spend too much time outside of the Void. They change. They cease being these shadow-y creatures and begin to become more physical beings. Like you or I. Once this occurs, they're in some ways... Changed. To Void Lurkers, once one of their number becomes a physical entity, that's it. They're ostracized and not allowed back into the Void." Arcadius paused momentarily to choose his words carefully. He continued; "If a changed Void Lurker did make it back to the Void they will lose their physical characteristics and resume being shadow-y, but.. They'll become abominations in a sense. Unnatural. They'll be neither physical or shadow-y. A truly terrifying bastard-abomination. Though, its of course very risky to return to the void... It often leads to Void Lurkers becoming insane, and losing their sense of self. Very few manage to become bastard-abominations and maintain their identity and sanity... Of those who do, they become void demons." Szija interjected; "No'. Void Demon is bastard-abomination who absorbs other void lurkers. Until other lurkers absorbed, still just bastard-abomination." ''Arcadius replied; "''Ah, but you see Szija, merely returning to the void is the qualification of being a void demon, according to the accounts of Saint Isthumus X." Szija seemed annoyed and refuted that; "No. Void demon is still bastard-abomination that absorbed other void lurkers. Saz' Nostroki Elixiv noted this in his Skattion." This back-and-forth dialogue between Szija and Arcadius continued on for some time ... Act VI From the Perspective of Wizard Alfred "Do you understand me? That Skith wasn't human." I said. "Oh please. He's Szija. He's a Sar'. He's an adept fighter based on old Skith military standards. No where near the level of a Saz' or Saki'. But definitely deserving of his rank as Sar'." ''Jzardo replied. "... Skith, or human, they're the same damn thing: rodents. Rodents that need to be exterminated."'' The Archon of Ardenvol said, as he entered into the room. Jzardo looked at the ornately dressed archon, he laughed and exclaimed; "Ahahaha! Sarokoz, you look like a Trikash." Sarokoz gave Jzardo a dirty look, then looked towards me and spoke; "Detref, remember our truce? You leave me be, and I leave you be. Yet here you stand. Why?" I didn't quite like being here, in Ardenvol dealing with Sarokoz... I have never liked the lurker. "Arkenthraz." I said. Sarokoz raised an eyebrow, and spoke after a moment; "Arkenthraz... If he's free, then one of Lovuhkin's bastard children is still alive and freed him. Which means everything '''The Thirteen' worked for is at risk. Every. Damn. Thing."'' Sarokoz leaned on a nearby table briefy, before picking up the table and throw it across the room, narrowly missing Jzardo."ARRRRRGGHHHHH!" Exclaimed Sarokoz. Jzardo spoke up; "Well then, now that we have the severity of the matter established. Might I suggest we begin organizing our forces?" Sarokoz replied; "That's a suitable idea. Alfred, you must find Sylus of the Mazhenics. We'll need his guidance." This seemed a little weird, given the tensions between Sylus and everyone else... I replied; "Sylus? Why?" Sarokoz spoke; "Worry not about my comrade. Simply find him." I suspected there must've been some void lurker conspiracy I missed... I determined I may as well find him, and while searching, be on the look out for my fellow Keepers. I teleported away to begin my search. From the Perspective of Jzardo "Thank heavens he's gone. I really don't like that prick." A voice from the corner said. I turned and looked, Sylus was standing there. He continued; "Ah, missed the excitement? What was the occasion? Table-smashing day of some such?" Sarokoz stared at Sylus, baffled in some ways. "Good heavens brother, you can speak the common tongue?" Sarokoz said. Sylus smiled and replied; "Always. I've always been able to, just simply haven't. I have appearences to keep my brother. And ah, who's this then? Jzardo, is it?" I nodded and spoke; "Aye. I am Jzardo, the one and only." Sylus raised an eyebrow and stated; "Ah, not quite. There's another. JZARDO he's called. He's been fun to watch, though I'm honestly scared at how the Skiths have taken to him as some kind of savior figure." Sarokoz laughed and exclaimed; "Hah. Not a worry brother. Skiths will be taken care of in due time. They've stepped in the way of our plans too often.. For far too long. Ah but that's beside the point. Our other brother, Arkenthraz, he's been freed." Sylus smiled, seemingly taking joy in the thought, he spoke; "Ahah! I knew he'd get free sooner or later. But anyhow, is there any word of what Arkenthraz has in store?" As Sylus said this, there was a knock on the door. Both I and Sylus slipped into the shadows, taking the smashed table into the shadows with us. The Archon (Sarokoz) resumed his serious tone and spoke; "Enter." ''A strange young human entered the room, accompanied by a shadow that didn't look to be his. The Archon spoke; "''Who are you then, and why are you here?" The young human spoke; "I am-... I was Erk. I am now servant to Arkenthraz." As he spoke, Arkenthraz manifested behind him and threw him to the ground in front of Sarokoz, smiling. The door to the room then slammed shut. "Brothers. And Jzardo. Come hither." Arkenthraz spoke, as he said this, he pulled both I and Sylus out of the shadows and shattered the illusions that Sarokoz had been using to appear as an ornately-dressed Archon. The smashed table was also pulled out of the shadows. Arkenthraz looked at the table and spoke; "Did I miss some theatrics?" Sarokoz laughed and replied; "Aye. You missed Detref. We sent the bastard off on a wild goose chase to locate Sylus. When he figures out the trick, we'll have won." Arkenthraz manipulated the table with magic and it appeared to be reassembled. "Impressive party tricks. But what's the plan then?" I asked. Arkenthraz looked at me with a depressing look, I think he found my sarcasm depressing. He spoke; "Jzardo. You need to keep a watch on a certain Sar' Szija Nijal and his associates. Whilst a mere Skith, I think there's something else to him." Arkenthraz then looked to Sarokoz and said; "Sarokoz, I need you to send for '''The Architect', we'll need his expertise on what I have planned."'' He then turned to Sylus and said; "Sylus, I do hope you've trained the order well in my absence. The order will need to be restored to its original mission, and the tower will need to be restored as well." Sylus smiled and replied; "We've been operating out of the tower for some time now. I can assure you, it needs no restoration." Arkenthraz seemed skeptical but seemed to take Sylus' word for it. "As for the whole of you, you must keep up appearences. No one can know that we're acting in unison." Arkenthraz said. "Agreed." Said a voice from the ceiling. Arkenthraz smiled, recognizing the voice, he exclaimed; "And there, there is '''The Architect.'" As he spoke, a Void Lurker manifested mid-air and gracefully descended down to the floor. This void lurker spoke; "''It is indeed I! '''The Architect', but I must say, I quite prefer "Sphree". I think it's more fitting."'' Arkenthraz's joy was suddenly gone and he seemed angered more than anything. "Trickster. Where is '''The Architect' then?"'' He said in a strong tone. Sphree smiled and replied; "In a safe place. Safe from you, safe from me, safe from all the dangers of the world." ''In the blink of an eye, Arkenthraz was in front of Sphree, holding him up by the neck with one hand. "''I have no patience for your games, split-tooth." Sphree still managed a smile and replied; "Ah, but you most certainly do." As Sphree spoke, he vanished. Sphree then reappeared nearly instantly behind Arkenthraz and slapped the back of his head. "Now then, can't we be civil?" Sphree said, as Arkenthraz turned around. It was apparent to everyone that Arkenthraz was seriously angry. He grabbed Sphree by the neck once more, and the two teleported off instantly. The room then fell silent. Act VII From the perspective of Szija Meeting with High Druid ended so-so. Naviro came with Szija. Arcadius followed. High Priesty said he had to think on things and would find us if something changed. Boring high priesty. Plan was simple, go to Ying Yang Isles, and talk with expert void-demon hunter, ''Saz' Nikkal Von'Draeos Serule Norogav Ibitiikus Navorsk Don' Lyrkan'Kal Thebbitus Narkin. ''If anyone knew how to deal with Arkenthraz, it had to be '''''Saz' Nikkal Von'Draeos Serule Norogav Ibitiikus Navorsk Don' Lyrkan'Kal Thebbitus Narkin. It was a few days of sailing to get there, to those isles... Passed some misplaced southlanders, a few sharks, and a peculier looking robed man in a row boat. Passed a great Skythion warship, a couple of Varren scout ships, a few Akarvians were to be seen too... Just there. Standing there on the deck of one boat, a boat with the most sinister name "Navor's North Sea Tour Company", I shuddered when I read it... Szija knew... Szija knew too well. Finally... Boat landed at Ying Yang Isles. Went to the house with the green roof, and met with Saz' Nikkal Von'Draeos Serule Norogav Ibitiikus Navorsk Don' Lyrkan'Kal Thebbitus Narkin. He welcomed us into his humble home. We had many greetings, and of course tea. Five rounds of tea. Arcadius wondered why. Naviro was out cold. Finally Arcadius was out cold after round ten. Then it was just me and Saz' Nikkal Von'Draeos Serule Norogav Ibitiikus Navorsk Don' Lyrkan'Kal Thebbitus Narkin. '''He spoke freely first: "''Sar' Szija... I've heard of your exploits. Impressed I am. Truly a Skith you must be." I replied; "''Oh yes, great and noble ''Saz' Nikkal Von'Draeos Serule Norogav Ibitiikus Navorsk Don' Lyrkan'Kal Thebbitus Narkin.'' ''I have worked hard and am indeed a true Skith. I have lived by the Code of Ikyutsk for many years." ''He smiled and replied; "''Ah. So formal. Szija, as I've said before, you may just call me '''The Architect. Though I am curious, what brings you here? Surely you came for more than mere tea?" This made Szija unsure... As 'Saz' Nikkal Von'Draeos Serule Norogav Ibitiikus Navorsk Don' Lyrkan'Kal Thebbitus Narkin 'never before called it 'tea', but instead 'sweet sap'. Szija was skeptical. I looked around. Some fancy plates were on the wall. I looked back at The Architect and said; "Arkenthraz is freed. I need help in putting him away again." He looked puzzled and replied; "Ah, Szija. You misunderstand the prophecies. Arkenthraz is destined to be freed. He must remain so. It is true destiny." I realized then, this was not Saz' Nikkal Von'Draeos Serule Norogav Ibitiikus Navorsk Don' Lyrkan'Kal Thebbitus Narkin.' ''No, this was... Someting else. I said; "''Oh... Yes. You must be right. Though Szija must know.... What was the name of the third Skith of Ky'Tos?" The Architect took a few moments, slowly sipping his tea. Finally he answered; "That would be... Oki' Von Kribbledas." I knew then, this was not ''Saz' Nikkal Von'Draeos Serule Norogav Ibitiikus Navorsk Don' Lyrkan'Kal Thebbitus Narkin ''It was imposter. Szija then said: "You are wrong. It was Sar' Noki Krile. You are not the real Sar' Nikkal. You are... Imposter." With that, The Imposter sighed, and threw off his robes. Revealing a void lurker. A familiar one... The one who got away. I stared and said; "Void-Thing". It replied; "Sar' Szija Nijal... Yes. I can see now. A Sar' is truly capable of spotting void-things. As you said last time." Szija knew who it was now.. Szija spoke; "''Sphree. What have you done with ''Saz' Nikkal Von'Draeos Serule Norogav Ibitiikus Navorsk Don' Lyrkan'Kal Thebbitus Narkin?"'' Sphree looked depressed and replied; "Goodness. How do you Skiths keep up with all these formal titles? Sar' Nikvon Lyrkal-- Bah. I can't even recite his name. Ah, but yes. Everoyne seems to be looking for ol' Sazzy Nikk. Even Arkenthraz, did you know that?" ''Szija did not believe and said; "''Szija no think so. Sar' Nikkal was true Skith, and would not deal with void-devils." Sphree smiled slyly, and replied; "But Sazzy Nikk did. Whilst freeing Arkenthraz was unlikely, Sazzy found a way to commune with Arkenthraz and he did so. He sought to learn the secrets of the '''Void Book'." ' Szija was confused. Szija said; "''Szija no follow. '''Void Book' only takes learnings. Does not grant learnings. Sar' Nikkal knew this."'' Sphree shook his head and said; "No. Sazzy knew that the '''Void Book' does more. It is a quantum manipulater, designed to siphon essence. Or in less technical terms; a portal."'' S''jiza still not sure, and said; "''Szija still not following." Sphree glared at me. He then said in a mildly annoyed tone; "Szija. It is simple. Sazzy knows where the '''Void Book' is. Arkenthraz wants the Void Book, '''because he intends to use it to manipulate a Trikash deadlock, and open a portal. NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE '''VOID BOOK PORTAL. Its simple. Even a Skith as dense as you must understa---... What are you doing?"'' Sphree asked this as he noticed I was preparing to throw a small pouch of Ikkyok at him. He stated at me as if shocked or something. I threw the pouch of Ikkyok and he vanished, AGAIN, right before it hit him. Szija was surely not sure what to make of what Sphree said. Void Book was important. Sar' Nikkal was tricked by Arkenthraz and ran into hiding. Secret Trikash portal factored in somewhere. Szija also needed to buy three eggs, and a bucket of flour. Szija determined to wait until Arcadius and Naviro woke up. Act VIII From the perspective of Arkenthraz "No. No. We must do a lobotomy." Reldo said. Greldo sighed and replied; "No. We can't do a lobotomy. Its still alive, see?" I blinked. I couldn't comprehend it. Two keepers were contemplating whether or not to perform a lobotomy on a squirrel one of them had caught. The sheer insanity of these two worried me deeply. "Alive? ALIVE? You call that alive? It was a twitch." Reldo exclaimed. "A TWITCH?! '''You call that a twitch? It moved its' legs and even jumped to its little feet. Its alive." Greldo refuted. Reldo glared deeply at him and announced; "NO. Its dead. It merely twitched. We must do a lobotomy now and save it from death." Greldo gave a confused look and said; "Lobotomy? Save it? What?! A lobotomy would certainly kill it." I interrupted; "I hate to interrupt such a delicate matter--" Before i could finish, I was interrupted by Reldo; "If you'd hate to interrupt, don't interrupt. Now then, about that lobotomy--" Reldo was interrupted by Greldo; "Now now, Arkenthraz was speaking. You interrupted him you fool." Reldo looked offended and said; "I interrupted him? He interrupted you. You should be the one taking matters up with him, not I." Greldo almost spoke, but then stopped, then finally spoke; "I can see your point. Yes... Arkenthraz, you did interrupt me. I'm offended at that." I glared at both of them. "Glaring ehh? That won't help you. We're Keepers dimwit. We could kill you... OR! Ooh. We could lobotomize you. Imagine, my dear Greldo, a lobotomized Void Lurker." ''Reldo said. Greldo contemplated this notion and smiled, he spoke; "''Yes.. A lobotomized void lurker.. AH! We could put the squirrel's brains in the Lurker's body." ''Reldo and Greldo burst out laughing. After a moment the laughter died. Greldo finally put on a serious expression and looked at Reldo, then looked at me. He spoke; "''Ah, but a lobotomized Void Lurker would be an offense to nature. Alas. Now then, Arkenthraz, why'd you come here?" I was slightly impressed Greldo got serious so quick. I replied; "''Because, like I said, Sphree did something with '''The Architect, and I must find him."'' Reldo looked slightly annoyed and announced; "Sphree did something with our brother?" Greldo and Reldo exchanged looks of concern and annoyance. Finally after a moment, Greldo spoke; "Yes.. Sphree then. You want to find the prince of madness himself?" I nodded, slightly pleased this conversation was progressing at a decent pace. Greldo looked to Reldo for a moment. Reldo nodded. Greldo spoke; "Sphree is, to our knowledge, currently haunting the Skith, Szija. Sphree wants Szija to champion his cause, and Sphree also wants to interrupt your plans. In fact, Szija would have no greater pleasure then damning you to the confines of this world." Reldo smiled and nodded agreeingly. "So, where do I find Sphree and '''The Architect'?"'' I asked. Greldo glanced at Reldo. Reldo spoke; "''The Architect isn't lost, so he doesn't need finding. As for Sphree... We can't help you there. The prince of madness is his own prince, he doesn't answer to us, no more than you do." I was confused and felt my time was wasted. "''So '''The Architect' is still alive?"'' Reldo and Greldo exchanged looks. Greldo spoke; "Gosh yes. Our brother is quite alive. How you missed that is beyond me. Are you just slow or something? Maybe we should just lobotomize you and be done with it." ''Reldo smiled and spoke; "''We could lobotomize the Skith too." Greldo looked to Reldo and raised an eyebrow before saying; "That's an interesting idea. After we get rid of Arkenthraz, we can do that." "I take it my welcome is ended then?" I asked. Both Greldo and Reldo replied; "''Yes." With that, I quietly left their bizarre residence and began my hunt for the elusive Skith: Szija. Act IX '''From the perspective of Szija' Finally Naviro and Arcadius woke up. Szija told them what transpired. Arcadius looked bewilded, as did Naviro. They did not believe Szija when Szija told them about evil void book and Trikash portal. Finally after some silence, Arcadius spoke first; "Well.. Szija, that's a tall tale. I think we need to meet with Madame Paronette." Naviro gave Arcadius a highly concerned look and said; "Madame Paronette.. Are you mad? She has been to Evyseria. TWICE." Arcadius did not look phased, he replied; "Yes. That Madame Paronette." Szija was confused and asked; "Who is this Madmam Parrot-net?" Arcadius glared angrily. Arcadius then said; "... Szija, Madame Paronette is a fine woman. She is very good at reading people and tends to know things, things no one else knows." Naviro raised an eyebrow and stated: "Ah, right. She's very smart, knowledgeable.. She's also Lycaon Dravicus' private whore, and the mother of Arcadius. You know, I once had a fantastic--" Arcadius socked Naviro right across the face. Szija now knew, Arcadius is bastard; Like Szija! Szija now felt closer connection to Arcadius. Naviro exclaimed; "What's with you?" He then spat out a bit of blood and continued; "I was simply stating the blunt truth of the matter. Madame Paronette is--..." Arcadius interrupted; "Is a fine woman, who had dealings with Lycaon and other members of Skylyn's ruling elite. As well as having dealings with Rodesk Navor." Arcadius'' glared at Naviro after stating that. Szija was unsure what to make of this development. Arcadius spoke; "''As I said before.. We should meet with Madame Paronette. She's bound to know where Rodesk Navor is, who in turn can aid us in trying to figure out what the deal is with the '''Void Book' and this Trikash Portal. At the very least, she may be able to suggest some direction to go. Right now all we have is a crazy Void Lurker-demon, Sphree playing tricks and pretending to be a Skith, some kind of conspiracy involving the Void Book, and a... Trikash Portal. 'We have no leads, no direction." Naviro nodded. Szija spoke; "Szija thinks.. Arcadius might be right. Sar' Nikkal is missing, and Sar' Nikkal is the only one Szija knew to find. Szija not sure where Skiths of ancient legend ventured off to, so Szija can not find them and ask them for help. Szija shall accompany Arcadius in finding Madmam Parrot-hats." "Madame Paronette." Arcadius said. Szija replied; "Madmam Parrot-teets?" Arcadius said again; "MADAME PARONETTE." Szija replied once more; "MA-DOOM PAIR-O-NET." Arcadius sighed and said; "Argh.. Good enough. We need to set sail for Akarv." Naviro gave a glance and objected; "Akarv? Are you--.. Are you sure?" Arcadius replied; "Yes. Madame Paronette has been getting to know Voldranians lately. Akarv being the epicenter of the Voldrans, she has begun having dealings with noteworthy Voldrans there." Szija wasn't so sure anymore. Szija spoke; "Ehh... Szija allergic to Voldrans. Voldrans give Szija bad allergies. Szija stay. Arcadius and Naviro go." Arcadius and Naviro didn't object, and bid good Szija many farewells. Szjia was left to just Szija after that. Szija was still sad Sar' Nikkal was kidnapped. Though Szija did lie to Arcadius and Naviro, because Szija did know of someone else to go to. Szija determined that Szija must go to Citadel of Dravii, and venture into secret archives. Szija began on Szija's journey to the great stone mountains that is the Citadel of Dravii. Regarding Sphleek, INTERMISSION '''From the Perspective of ? "Well he was an odd fellow." ''Greldo said. "''Aye... " Reldo replied. A noise was heard in the shadows; "Sss--... " ''Greldo looked to Reldo and said; "''Did you let Sphree in?" "Sphree? Course not." Reldo said. The noise was heard again; "SSSss--..." "Sphree? Is that you?" ''Greldo said aloud. "''SSSSSSsss--... SSSSSSSSSPHLEEEEEEK!" ''The shadow shouted, and out of nowhere came Sphleek, Sphree's sword. Reldo raised an eyebrow and spoke; "''Sphleek.. Too long, dwarf. What brings you?" Sphleek hovered about the ground, tip pointing up, and somehow spoke; "Arkenthraz. Kill." Greldo then raised an eyebrow, looked to Reldo a brief moment, then spoke, "Why would Sphree want that?" "Sphree. No. Sphleek does." The magical sword said. Reldo walked off to a nearby bookshelf and pulled a green book from the shelves. Meanwhile Greldo stared at Sphleek and said; "You just missed him, my good dwarf." Sphleek hummed a moment, in an annoyed manner. Finally Sphleek spoke (somehow), "Arkenthraz. Where." Reldo walked back where Greldo and Sphleek were talking. Reldo then flipped through the pages of the book and spoke, "Arkenthraz is, to our knowledge, trying to find Sphree, and the '''Unnamed One'."'' Sphleek hummed angrily and spoke, "Where." ''Reldo replied, "''I would reccomend Ardenvol, maybe Wizard Alfred's tower. Ta-ta then." He then began reciting a spell that was written in the book. Sphleek charged forwards, and slashed the book in twain. Reldo glared at Sphleek and said, "You're neigh as unbearable as Sphree." "Arkenthraz. WHERE." Sphleek said again, with a very noticeable angry undertone. Greldo then spoke, "Sphleek, Arkenthraz is huning the Skith, Szija." Sphleek hummed more angrily and gleamed with a red glow. "KILL SZIJA." Sphleek shouted. Reldo quickly interjected, "No, no. It's not that szija. Its a Skith Szija, a skith. Not the Keeper." Sphleek hummed again, this time its emotion was unsure. Sphleek spoke, "Szija is Szija. Skith irrelavent. Kill Szija." With that, Sphleek disappeared back into the shadows. "Damn it Greldo." Reldo said aloud. Greldo raised an eyebrow and replied, "What?" Reldo glared at him and spoke after a tense moment of silence, "The Skith may hold the key to finding the actual Szija. If Sphleek kills him, Szija's armory will be LOST. FOREVER." Greldo than recalled who Szija was, and spoke, "Szija.. SZIJA... No. His name was Zijas." Reldo than replied, depressed, "Szija, Zijas, same letters. Zijas is responsible for the Trikash, if we find his armory, we could very well find something to kill Alfred with." Greldo smiled and commented, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. Let' us save Szija then." Greldo began walking towards a book case, but was stopped by Reldo. Reldo said, "No. Not as Keepers. We must disguise ourselves. I may have just the idea for a disguise too... " Act X From the Perspective of Szija Szija walked down the narrow halls of the Citadel of Dravii. Down the stairs, up the passageways, across the ceilings. Szija was going down, into secret Skith archives that were kept in the Citadel of Dravii. Dravii knew of archives, but could never find them. Archives often viewed as best Skith achievement. Eventually.. Szija found archives. Small, cramped room, with books everywhere. Scrolls too, from the times before the Jarulians ever came. Even ancient prophecies that Skiths stole from Southlanders. Szija began looking through scrolls, for the ritual. Szija no find scroll after many hours, but did find interesting entry in diary about the creation of the secret Skith archive. ::::: It was a dark night when he came. The Architect. He told us to build a portal beneath the lone mountain, and to keep an archive nearby. The portal was tiny, it looked like a normal doorway. The Architect wanted us to build the archive, then the portal, then a kitchen on the other side of the portal. We didn't understand why, it seemed silly. A kitchen underground? Where would the smoke go from the cooking fire? We couldn't comprehend it. But we did it anyways. Then the Architect ordered us to build a book case, infront of the portal, to hide the kitchen. We did that, and we did not see the Architect anymore. He left us. Though we did find a note. Szija thought about this. Szija was hungry, and thought kitchen would be good to find. Especially here, underground. Would save Szija trouble of going up to Citadel to get grubs. Szija began searching bookcases, moving bookcases, and trying to locate secret kitchen. Eventually, Szija find bookcase that unlike others, and Szija move bookcase. Behind bookcase, an ancient-looking door. Made of stone. Szija threw a book at the door, and it did not budge. Szija stared at door. Szija ordered door open, "OPEN IN NAME OF SZIJA." Yet, door not open. Szija tried reciting Skith proverbs, Skith curses, Skith blessings, and all Skith important wordy things. Yet none worked. Then Szija think. After hours, Szija realize that Architect liked perfection. So, Szija searched his person for knife. Szija found knife, and took it to the door. Scratching Szija's name into door, with horrific screechy sound. As Szija nearly finish writing name, door began to open. Door opened inwards, into the wall. Szija jumped backed. Szija then watched door recede into wall. There stood a robed man, in purple robe. Eyes were black, fully black. Hair was white, like snow. Man spoke; "Who dares to disturb me?" Szija reply; "Szija, skith. Seeking access to kitchen because Szija hungry." The man glared, blankly. Szija rushed past him into room. Szija looked around for food... Only saw enchantery things, Trikash mechanisms, powerful artifacts, a beautifully ornate lapis cage with what looked like a human inside of it. Szija also noticed obsidian spheres, with obsidian glass viewing windows. But Szija not see food-- Then Szija notice, on table, apples. Szija rushed to grab apples. The man lifted his hand, and Szija was stopped. Szija could not move. Water began dripping from ceiling, and coming from floor, around Szija. Water began freezing too, on contact. The man spoke again; "Who are you, and why are you here?" This time, said in more harsher and serious-y tone. "Szija hungry. Szija also looking for '''The Architect'." Szija said. After a few seconds, the man lowered his hand. The water stopped dripping, and ceased coming up from the floor. The ice melted away. Szija was free to move again. The man spoke; "The Architect? 'I have not heard that title in eons... But why would you seek such a being, and more importantly, why would you vandalize a beautiful door like you did?" Szija smiled and spoke, while stealthily snagging and an apple and putting it in his pocket; "''Szija seeks '''The Architect because Arkenthraz is freed. Prophecies suggest Arkenthraz is bringer of Great Doom, and Szija no want to die. Szija no want Great Doom."'' The robed man nodded silently, in an understanding manner. He then spoke, "Well you have found '''The Architect', then. Uriel Sol is my preferred name. You are a Skith, I would reckon. By your looks, a Sar' who is soon to become a 'Saki and may well be the 'Siej. Hmph. Yes, that prophecy, The Great Doom. I've been wondering for the past few decades if it was coming around the bend or not, now I know."'' Szija stared blankly. Szija then spoke, "Uriel Sol... Skith god of light and justice! Praise the thousand gods, they must all be real!" Uriel Sol sighed and replied, "No, no. I'm not a god." Szija frowned and said, "If not god... Then, universe! Divine guidance manifest. Szija honored to meet divine manifestation." Uriel Sol lifted his hand, and placed his face upon it, shaking his head slowly. Then he spoke again, "No, no. Not a god, not divine. Just the bastard offspring of a Keeper, and a Void Lurker. Not even sure how, but I'm really not that special." Szija shook his head, and replied, "No. Uriel Sol is Skithgod. Uriel Sol is prophecised to lead Skiths to salvation. Skiths want salvation, and want to skip Great Doom." Uriel Sol sighed, and looked to the man in the lapis cage. The man in the lapis cage laughed briefly, then spoke, "Hahaha... Shouldn't of helped the Skiths... Heh.. Now RELEASE ME MORTAL!" Szija stared at the caged man. Uriel Sol spoke, "Szija, ignore him. Now let me think... Great Doom." Szija turned his attention to Uriel Sol. The caged man kept laughing and demanding his freedom. Uriel Sol thought for a moment, then spoke, "Hmm... Right. Unless... Mhmm... Right well. The Great Doom, and Arkenthraz, are two unrelated events. It was prophecised that the Great Doom doesn't happen too long after Arkenthraz ascends, and Arkenthraz is, according to prophecy, going to ascend shortly after he is freed." "Ascend?" Szija asked, unsure what was meant. "Ascend. Yes. Becoming greater, advancing if you will. Becoming that thing which most Void Lurkers strive for, pity them all. He wants to transcend and join the Trikash in their.... State of being, if you will." Uriel said. However, Szija confused. Szija stare blankly. Uriel Sol continued, "Its a Void Lurker belief that the Trikash still live, simply in another... Way. Void Lurkers want to join the Trikash in this other way of existing, in order to continue the Unspoken War. Its believed that the continued existence of Trikash, despite their non-existence in our reality, prevents a particularly dangerous Void Lurker ritual from working. If the Trikash are eliminated, the ritual will work, and... Well, then it gets all twisty." Szija think Szija understand, and asked, "So.. Void Lurkers want to kill Trikash things?" Uriel Sol nodded and said, "Yes. Something like that. Though, not all Void Lurkers want this. Some have tried to bring back the Trikash, so that they can finish the Void Lurkers and end the Unspoken War... And well, enslave all the humans. Because let's face it, humans are reckless and need guidance." Szija nodded in full agreement. Szija then asked, "So what is Szija to do, if Arkenthraz and the Great Doom not tied together.. Then Szija no longer sure how to save Skithdom." Uriel Sol thought for a moment, and spoke, "Szija should go back home, and tell the other Skiths that '''The Architect' came to him in a dream, and told him that Arkenthraz and the Great Doom are two unrelated events, and that the Skith elders, in times past, translated the warnings incorrectly. They turned simple words of wisdom and caution, into prophecies, and then blew those prophecies out of proportion."'' Szija nodded. "You should go now. Speak not of our encounter, and forget this place. Go back home Szija, inform the Skiths that Arkenthraz and the Great Doom are two unrelated events." Uriel Sol said, before ushering Szija out of the 'kitchen' and slamming the stone door shut. Somehow the bookcase unlike the other bookcases moved back to where it had been, in front of the stone door. Szija then left that place, and went back to Kar'Skith, to inform Skiths that Uriel Sol, the Skithgod, is real. Szija imagined a great skith religious revival, with pilgramages to Uriel Sol's shrine. Szija was eager to tell other Skith that Uriel Sol is real, and the Great Doom may well be put off by the gift of salvation which Uriel Sol shall bring. Act XI From the Perspective of Arcadius "That was a bust." I said. Naviro nodded and spoke, "Yeah... Maybe it was when you mentioned Szija." I replied, "What? It was clearly when you lost it and began to throw furniture." Naviro raised an eyebrow, and said, "It was definitely the mention of Szija. I can't think of any other reason the Akarvians would deport us." ''I considered that for a moment. My arms were still handcuffed behind me, and the room was poorly lit. The heavy iron door of the brig seemed very imposing now that I looked at it. The ship rocked a little, I presume it hit a few waves. "''Why would the Akarvians deport us for just mentioning Szija though? And I mean, they did mention you had an outstanding warrant for your arrest. I'm definitely thinking it was the fact you assaulted that cripple and THEN threw furniture towards the city guards." I said. Naviro shook his head and replied, "No, no. It was because you mentioned Szija was hunting down a Void Lurker, and that we were working with Szija on a top secret mission and that the Tarskovian Orthodox Church could vouch for us. That cripple, was by all means just Sphree, and I only threw the fortune because they weren't listening to me." I said, "Well.. Yeah, it does sound a little crazy. Working with a Skith who hunts down Void Lurkers, on behalf of the Tarskovian Orthodox Church. I'll grant you that." The rest of their voyage was filled with the occasional guard coming by and shouting at them to shut up, and the occasional argument between themselves. Eventually they arrived in Skythos, and Skythion authorities assured the Akarvians that these two troublemakers would be dealt with harshly. Epilogue Szija returned to Kar'Skith and told all Skiths that the skithgod Uriel Sol was real, and wanted them to worship him. Sir Naviro and Arcadius each served a two-week sentence in the Deep Tower for their reckless behavior in Akarv. Skythion Authorities sent a letter to Akarv, apologizing for the clearly drunken and reckless behavior of Arcadius and Naviro, assuring the Akarvian authorities that these two men acted on their own reckless behalf and that it in no ways reflects Skylyn as a whole. Arkenthraz continued with his sinister plans, largely undisturbed. Sphree complicated Arenthraz's plans at every step of the way. Uriel Sol continued to live quietly in the kitchen, across from the secret Skith Archive. Erk was eventually released from Arkenthraz's control, and volunteered to join the Dravii'n Armed Services. Wizard Alfred moved onto more interesting matters after trying, and failing to find Sylus for three straight weeks. Category:New Voldrania Category:Story